Sorpresas
by Shimysol
Summary: Minato se encontraba feliz, tenía anhelos, sueños trazados para con su hijo. Soñar no costaba nada. Pero los anhelos son eso, anhelos. Y nada promete que se vayan a cumplir, no cuando su hijo Naruto tenía otros planes. No cuando fue necesario que se detuviera observar aquella escena imposible de creer. Shonen-Ai. AU. ¿Humor? ;)


**Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto D:**

**Advertencias: Shonen-Ai (relación chico/chico), AU (universo alternativo), el infaltable OoC, locuras, tonterías, falta de sueño por ciertos sucesos, falta de azúcar y café en la sangre de la escritora, y nervios porque las horas de clases se le aumentarán desde mañana *se acurruca en posición fetal***

**El fic no fue beteado por nadie. Me disculpo por los enormes horrores ortográficos.**

**Sin más a leer. ^^**

**Sorpresa**

Minato agradecía todo lo que la vida le había dado. Se encontraba muy feliz con todo lo que con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido. Amaba a su esposa Kushina, amaba a su hijo Naruto. Su familia era bella, todo lo que pudo desear; y, aunque cabía destacar una que otras dificultades, todo problema se podría solucionar porque quería lo mejor para sus seres queridos, y ellos siempre estarían ahí para él.

Minato se veía a sí mismo en la vejez, cuidando de sus nietos y orgulloso-como siempre lo estuvo- de su hijo. Naruto era su muchacho, hijo único y buen universitario. Minato soñaba con el día en que él le presentara a una jovencita que cumpliera con sus expectativas, porque su hijo se merecía lo mejor, se merecía a una señorita que lo amara.

Y cada vez sentía que sus sueños y anhelos se cumplirían muy pronto, tenía las sospechas de que Naruto mantenía una relación con alguien.

Minato suspiró anhelante, porque presentía que sus deseos se cumplirían, además, soñar no costaba nada.

Cogió las bolsas del suelo y se dispuso a regresar a casa luego de hacer las compras. Pero algo, o, mejor dicho, alguien llamó su atención e hizo que se detuviera, soltando las bolsas con verduras y hortalizas que su esposa le había encargado y que en esos momentos se esparcían por los suelos. Ya no importaba, Minato estaba más ocupado siendo testigo de lo que jamás había estado en sus planes, algo que ni siquiera había cruzado por su cabeza.

Minato debía aceptar que las cosas nunca serían igual. No cuando eras testigo de cómo tu hijo se comía la boca con el hijo del vecino.

Naruto era homosexual ...

Homosexual ...

Homosexual ...

Homosexual ...

La palabra se repetía como eco en su cabeza, y le hacía desear que lo que estaba presenciando sólo fuera una pesadilla, o un espejismo creado por su mente debido al caluroso clima de la ciudad. ¿Habría sufrido deshidratación?

Pero no, por más que se refregara los ojos ahí seguían. Naruto continuaba comiéndose la boca con su amigo. Tan en lo suyo que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que era observado.

— ¡Mierda!-fue lo único que Minato pudo exclamar, después de haberse lastimado los ojos de tanto refregárselos.

Naruto se alejó de Sasuke-como se llamaba el hijo del vecino- y posó su vista en él, su padre, quien lo observaba; quedándose quieto en su lugar, sin apartar las manos que envolvían el cuello de Sasuke ni apartar las manos que le tenían sujeto de la cintura.

Minato vio la expresión indescifrable de Sasuke, vio esas manos sujetando la cintura de su hijo; vio sus sueños caerse a pedazos.

— ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso en la vía pública?—regañó Minato. La cara de desconcierto que le dedicó su hijo le hizo debatirse entre reír o llorar, no eligió ninguna de las dos opciones. Pero si frunció el ceño y puso una expresión muy enojada.

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Señor!

Ambos jóvenes gritaron. Pero no era para menos, no cuando Minato les tenía fuertemente sujetos de la oreja y los estiraba consigo, haciendo que Sasuke y Naruto se detuvieran a recoger el contenido esparcido de las bolsas de compra, y las llevaran en esa incomoda y dolorosa posición. Sus orejas sufrirían mucho para después.

Los muchachos eran conducidos como dos chiquillos que habían cometido una muy, pero muy, grave travesura. Y solo se dejaban guiar como dos prófugos de la ley a su juicio, esperando una muy alta condena, en sumo silencio.

— ¡Kushina!-gritó Minato cuando al fin estuvo en su hogar, soltó a los jóvenes y, con una mirada que no admitía replica, les ordenó que permanecieran sentados en un sofá de la sala.

La mamá de Naruto se encontraba en la cocina y Minato sólo pudo abrazarla, luego de dejar las bolsas con las compras sobre la mesa. Sin decirle palabra alguna, la condujo a la sala y la sentó en el sofá delante de los dos muchachos, junto a él.

Kushina no se molestaba en mostrar una expresión confundida, exigiendo con la mirada una explicación por haber sido interrumpida de los quehaceres domésticos.

—Nuestro hijo es gay, Kushina—Minato sentía como las palabras le raspaban la garganta.

— ¿Y hay algún problema con eso?—interrumpió Sasuke. Y eso logró que a Minato le entraran unas ganas inmensas de callarle la boca. Sasuke sí que era insolente.

—Cállate, Sasuke -Naruto golpeaba a su "amigo" en las costillas, y este ahogaba un quejido de dolor.

—Eso ya lo sabía, querido—dijo Kushina. Minato observó a su esposa con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Desde cuándo?—preguntaron los tres hombres, para luego observarse con confusión entre ellos.

Minato fulminó con la mira a ambos jóvenes, dándoles a entender que sólo hablaran cuando él lo creyera necesario.

—Soy su madre, Minato—respondió al fin la mujer, dedicándole una sonrisa conciliadora de "todo va a estar bien" a su esposo. Minato suspiró, agotado repentinamente. Tenían una muy larga charla por delante y quería que su hijo, su esposa, y el hijo del vecino le explicaran la situación, porque él no podía asimilarlo. No quería.

**Este fic se encuentra sujeto a cambios**

**Bien, ¿qué puedo decir? :P pobre Minato xD**

**Como ya lo mencioné, este fic aún no ha sido beteado, por lo tanto tal vez y se modifique unas cosillas sin importancia C:**

**Lamento si les arruiné la vista con mi mala redacción, pero comprendan, ¡Lo acabo de escribir! Bueno, en realidad no. Este fic es un original mío, un One-shot que sigue en proceso, en mi cabeza XD. Pero acá estará publicado como un Two-Shot. Lo único que puedo asegurar es que estará finalizado para mayo, no sé la fecha exacta. Ah~ abril no es mi mes, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, demasiadas.**

**Qué tengan un bonito día/tarde/noche OwO**

**¿Reviews? ¿Hay alguien por ahí que quiera dejarme uno?**

**No muerdo… bueno, pero tengo todas mis vacunas xD**

**.**

_Shimysol Milha Ivannot_

_The Green Rose.  
_


End file.
